No Control
by devisun7
Summary: Ian is no longer under Irons' Control and Makes the Man pay the ultimate price. He must also pay a price for his freedom...or does he.


Title - When You Can't Control Anymore  
Author - devisun  
E-Mail address - devisun@altavista.com  
Author's Website - none at the moment. Just give me time, I will and soon.   
Rating -R (due to violence, language and nudity)  
Category - horror/torture  
Pairing (if needed) - Ian/Irons, primarily  
Warnings - hopefully intense visualizations  
Spoilers - Shortly after Legion  
Summary - Written one night after I myself had taken all the bull I could. I placed all my anger and my revenge into Ian and against Irons. Made me feel better anyway.   
Disclaimer - The character in this story belong to others. I take no credit for them. The credit should remain with those that own the Witchblade series and Her Characters.   
  
Ian Nottingham looked at Irons without expression. His dark eyes revealed nothing, no soul and no conscious. They were empty. As empty as Ian felt his soul to be.  
  
"Damn you Nottingham. Let me down from this contraption and all will be forgiven. No consequences." Irons looked tired and pain filled his blue eyes, his voice cracking from dryness and screaming.   
  
"No." Ian whispered as his dark eyes took in his handiwork.  
Irons pale body was bruised and bloodied. His wrist had become chaffed and tender from the shackles that held him upright and spread eagle.   
  
Ian took his coat and off and turned way from Kenneth Irons. "You no longer control me." He looked over the equipment that lay on a table in front of him. Letting a slight smile cover his lips and eyes, he picked up the one he desired and turned toward his captive again. "Tell me Kenneth, did it bring you pleasure when you beat me as a boy?"   
He consumed the terror he felt from Irons as he readied the whip.   
"Did you find my cries amusing? Or maybe you found the to be arousing." He pulled his arm back as he spoke with hatred dripping from every word. " See, I do remember."  
  
"What I did, I did it for you. I did it to prepare you for..." He didn't get to finish before the whip expertly bit across his already raw flesh. "DAMN YOU NOTTINGHAM!" Irons screamed as again and again the whip landed across his skin, sometimes opening old wounds and sometimes creating new ones. Finally the blows stopped and Irons looked at Ian with pure hatred. "Damn you Nottingham."  
  
"You made sure I was damned a very long time ago Kenneth." Ian neared Irons and ran his gloved finger over the blood. Not looking away from his victim's eyes, he licked the blood with delight. "What did you leave me with Kenneth? Hope? Honor? Dignity?" As he spoke he stood taller and looked Irons full of hatred. "Did you leave me Love?"   
  
"Ian please." Irons whimpered through tears. "You had a destiny. I was helping you full fill that destiny."   
  
"You were helping me?"  
  
"Yes, I was helping you." Irons tried to find words to regain some of his control of Ian. "And you repay all I have done by killing me."  
  
"Yes. That is exactly what I am going to do to you Kenneth." Soft venom filled words echoed with Iron's ragged breathing. "And thanks to you, I will be able to take a very long time in killing you. It will be slow. It will be oh so painful." He smiled sweetly and licked Iron's chest to taste more blood. "And it will be oh so sweet and filling." Turning he placed the whip down and looked over the tools once more.   
  
"What are you doing now?" Irons felt panic rise throughout his being.   
  
"Did you know that if you are very careful, you can skin a man completely while he is alive and only through blood loss would he die?" He faced Irons again with a shiny scalpel. "I hear it is a very excruciating death."  
  
"Ian no. I will do anything you ask. Just don't do this. You will regret it."  
  
"Can you give me my life back? Can you give me my dignity and self respect back Kenneth?" There was silence as Ian moved swiftly toward the bound man. "I didn't think so." With steady hands the dark eyed assassin reached out to steady Irons and with the other hand, began to methodically cut lightly down the man's chest. Irons screamed in terror and pain.   
  
For Irons it seemed to take an eternity for only a few square inches of skin to be removed. He screamed until there nothing but rasping moans escaped his lips. Suddenly the cutting stopped as Ian felt a presence behind him.   
  
"Nottingham put the scalpel down." Sara's voice cut through Ian's fog and he turned slightly to glance at her. "I said, put that down and walk away."   
  
"I can't do that Sara." Ian could see the gun pointing at his head and sighed deeply. "You will never understand."  
  
"Yeah? Well try me." She steadied her aim and blinked back tears.   
"Tell me why you are doing this."  
  
"Ask the Master." Ian turned back toward Irons.  
  
"Ian, please, put that down. I don't want to have to kill you." Sara felt herself being torn. "Please don't make me do it."  
  
"We all have to do unpleasant things sometimes Sara."  
  
"No we don't. Not this way." She took a step forward as Ian's hand slowly began to move toward his side. "Just put it down and we can all talk about this."  
  
"No. No more talking." Before anyone could react, Ian plunged the blade deep into Iron's heart, and heard the discharge from Sara's Gun.   
He only had a split moment to register that he was a dead man. "Thank you Sara." Was the last thing his ears heard.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Ian!" Iron's voice was loud and angry. "Get up. Sara is in trouble and you have to get to her."  
"Yes Sir." Ian quickly got out of bed and dressed, remembering the last images of the dream as he donned his coat and headed out the door.   
  
  



End file.
